Senandung Angin Malam
by Emmadehazel
Summary: "Aku bukan pengemis, Hinata! Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintaku!" Chapter 2 updated! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, Sasuhina! Yay, Sasuhina! Yay, Sasuh -dibekep- Fiuuh, akhirnya bisa bikin Sasuhina lagi... Padahal fict yang lain belum kelar. Tapi ini karena satu alasan... Lagi kangen, nih, sama Sasuhina! Miss U, Sasuhina! Kyaaaa!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Poetry/Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Keterangan : **

_**aaaaaaaaa**_ **: puisi**

aaaaaaaaaa **: cerita**

_ aaaaaaaaaa_ **: flashback**

"aaaaaaaa" **: ucapan langsung**

'aaaaaaaa' **: pikiran/suara hati**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, puisinya aneh, membingungkan, tidak menyentuh... T.T Soalnya ini fict poetry pertama Anandh... Silahkan baca... **

**..::Senandung Angin Malam::..**

By : Anandh Hyuuga

_**...::...**_

_**Di balik awan sana...**_

_**Sang mentari telah bersembunyi...**_

_**Menghindari kuasa bulan menghiasi langit...**_

_**Yang kini dilukis dengan kuas Tuhan**_

_**Merangkai alam senja yang perlahan...**_

_**Mengubah dirinya menjadi malam**_

_**Warna oranye tlah berubah...**_

_**Menjadi hitam pekat mengerikan**_

_**Hembusan hangat angin senja...**_

_**Tlah berubah menjadi dinginnya angin malam**_

_**Malam tak berbintang,**_

_**Tak hangat,**_

_**Tak ramai,**_

_**Tak ada suara,**_

_**Sunyi...**_

_**Hening...**_

_**...::...**_

Hari Senin, hari yang sebagian orang benci. Tentu saja, hari dimana semua orang mengawali kegiatannya dalam seminggu. Begitu juga yang dilakukan bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke. Menimba ilmu di Senior High School Konoha sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari, kecuali hari Minggu, hari libur nasional tentunya.

"Hei, Teme!" sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, sahabat dari sang Uchiha. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki, yang dengan santainya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan yang amat sangat 'sopan'.

"Hn." jawaban khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang disambut ekspresi cemberut Naruto. Naruto tak menggubris, toh dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah tercinta. Sementara Naruto sibuk menyapa teman-temannya, Sasuke hanya memandang ke bawah sambil menendang kecil kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Hal itu yang menyebabkan orang menganggapnya sombong, tidak peduli, egois... Tapi, diacuhkannya sebutan itu. Sasuke memang sombong, tidak peduli dan egois, yang penting dia tidak menganggu ketenangan orang. Apa orang sombong harus dibenci dan tidak boleh hidup di dunia? Tidak, 'kan?

_**...::...**_

_**Angin malam usil menggelitikku**_

_**Aku termenung**_

_**Teringat bayanganmu...,**_

_**Teringat suara merdumu...,**_

_**Teringat mulianya hatimu...,**_

_**Teringat senyum manismu...,**_

_**Teringat rambut indahmu...,**_

_**Walau engkau tak peduli...**_

_**...::...**_

"Hei, Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke tahu, sapaan itu tidak ditujukan padanya, tapi mendengar Naruto menyapa orang itu, refleks Sasuke menoleh. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis kutu buku yang pemalu dan tidak pandai bergaul. Kuper. Hinata juga tidak menyukai kerusuhan, kepribadiannya yang damai dapat membuat Sasuke tertarik.

Hinata menunduk malu, pelan menjawab, "Hei j-juga, N-Naruto-kun."

Menjawab malu, kebiasaan Hinata saat menjawab sapaan orang. Tapi saat Naruto yang menyapa, lebih dari malu. Mukanya memerah, lebih sering menunduk dan bicara tergagap. Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya. Kadang Sasuke berkhayal, jika saja Hinata bersikap seperti itu padanya. Pendek kata, Sasuke yang menjadi Naruto. Sekali lagi pikiran bodoh meracuni otaknya. Dasar.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta, mengapa...**_

_**Saat mentari mengiringi pagimu, engkau tersenyum**_

_**Namun, Cinta,**_

_**Saat rembulan mengantar malammu, engkau acuh**_

_**Cinta, **_

_**Ketika siang datang, engkau merasa damai**_

_**Tapi, Cinta,**_

_**Ketika malam tiba, engkau merasa takut**_

_**...::...**_

Hinata masih menunduk malu. Di hatinya yang terdalam, ingin sekali menatap mata biru _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya tak menanggapi, terhalang rasa malu dan takut. Hinata merasa bodoh, tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Apalagi saat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, orang yang bersifat dingin dan pendiam. Entah kenapa rasa takutnya semakin bertambah. Tak tahulah Hinata apa reaksi Sasuke jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan saat bertemu. Marahkah, bencikah, kecewakah? Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi jangan sampai terjadi.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya, mengapa Hinata tak mau menatapnya, mengapa tak mau barang meliriknya sebentar saja? Apa karena sifat egoisnya?

Sasuke merasa bodoh. Mengapa Naruto bisa, tapi dirinya tidak bisa. Padahal setiap pembagian hasil ulangan nilainya selalu malampaui nilai bocah rambut kuning itu. Tapi dalam urusan menyapa semua orang, khususnya Hinata, selisih nilainya sangat jauh, melebihi jauhnya bintang yang berkelap-kelip di angkasa malam.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta,**_

_**Siang adalah terang**_

_**Dan malam adalah gelap**_

_**Karena itukah engkau takut?**_

_**Karena itukah engkau benci?**_

_**Jawablah, Cinta**_

_**...::...**_

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Bahasa dan Sastra, pelajaran yang menempati peringkat satu pada daftar pelajaran favorit bagi Sasuke. Jiraiya-sensei berjalan angkuh menuju meja guru. Guru yang sebentar lagi memasuki masa pensiun, tapi tetap semangat mengajar. Mungkin kebiasannya mengajar sudah mendarah daging. Bahkan, ia sudah menulis dua buku, buku yang sangat digemari Kakashi-sensei -guru Fisika-. Buku yang mestinya tidak dipromosikan di kalangan pelajar, apalagi di sekolah besar macam Senior High School Konoha. Buku yang tidak penting dibahas. Dan tentunya, walaupun Sasuke menggemari Sastra, tidak dengan gurunya.

"Baik, kali ini kita akan mempelajari cara membuat puisi yang baik. Perhatikan, ya!" ujar Jiraiya-sensei.

Sebagian besar siswa melewatkan penjelasan penting itu. Ya, puisi. Hal yang membosankan. Buat apa merangkai kata-kata indah yang kebanyakan berisi rayuan gombal untuk memikat wanita. Itu adalah pikiran orang yang minim kata di otak mereka.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan malas, sambil merangkai kata-kata indah penuh makna, menulisnya di buku catatan. Sebuah saksi tentang cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta,**_

_**Siang menyalurkan hangat sinar mentari **_

_**Dan terangnya langit biru cerah **_

_**Sedangkan malam...**_

_**Ia memberikan dinginnya angin**_

_**Memberikan gelap yang menikam **_

_**Walau gelap menerpa**_

_**Walau dingin menusuk**_

_**Akan kuberikan kehangatan jiwa untukmu,**_

_**Akan kuberikan kenyamanan tidurmu,**_

_**Selalu...**_

_**...::...**_

Jam istirahat, waktu dimana seluruh siswa melupakan rumit dan sulitnya pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dengan telaten menyapu bersih kata-kata di buku dengan matanya. Disini, perpustakaan. Tempat favoritnya juga tempat favorit Hinata. Jangan salah, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka bergulat dengan kalimat-kalimat panjang seperti ini. Kegiatan ini ia lakukan hanya untuk sekedar melihat Hinata, penghuni tetap perpustakaan. Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, sedang serius membaca. Hinata hanya berjarak lima kursi dari tempatnya duduk.

'Hinata, sedang membaca, ya?' Sasuke mencoba menyusun kata yang pas untuk menunjukan keramahannya. Keramahan? Ya, keramahan khusus untuk Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng, terlalu serius, pikirnya. Ia mencoba lagi 'Baca buku apa?' Ah, mungkin bisa membuat Hinata terkejut. 'Serius baca, nih?'. 'Nih'? Kata itu sangat jarang diucapkan Sasuke. Hanya dalam hati ia berucap.

"Hei, Hinata." Ups, Sasuke benar-benar mengeluarkan kata itu, meskipun pelan. Tapi, pendengaran Hinata cukup tajam. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke, tersirat ketakutan dimatanya. Sasuke menoleh. _Hitam _bertemu _Putih. Langit malam _bertemu_ awan_. Hinata membuang muka, Sasuke putus asa. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Menatap wajahnya saja tak boleh.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta,**_

_**Ketika engkau peduli siang**_

_**Dan mengacuhkan malam**_

_**Hatiku hancur, asaku musnah**_

_**Berderai bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi**_

_**Aku menangis dibawah guyuran hujan deras...**_

_**...::...**_

Bel pulang berbunyi, bersamaan dengan sorak sorai siswa-siswi yang menantikan jam pulang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang malah menginginkan waktu berjalan lebih lambat. Dengan satu alasan; ingin melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata lebih lama. Ya, Sasuke membenci waktu yang berjalan cepat.

Bel sudah lama berbunyi, Sasuke berjalan lesu menuju pintu. "Teme, kau lama sekali!" celetuk Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam mengacuhkan. Malas rasanya berbicara disaat seperti ini. Saat cinta menguasai hatinya, saat cinta itu tak terbalas, saat orang yang kita cintai malah mencintai sahabat kita... Menyedihkan bukan?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menengok kelas yang kini hanya diisi satu siswi, pujaan hatinya, Hinata yang sendirian mengatur letak meja dan kursi. Wajah Sasuke mengekspresikan kebingungan. Melihatnya, Naruto memberikan jawaban yang... tidak begitu memuaskan, "Hinata? Dia sedang piket kebersihan. Hah, padahal tidak cuma dia yang sedang piket... Tapi memang yang lainnya malas atau sengaja menjatuhkan tugasnya pada Hinata... Mungkin saja." jelas Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke terbakar amarah. 'Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan? Mereka sangat tidak bertanggung jawab!' rutuknya. Bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya memberikan semua tugas piket pada Hinata? Apa karena Hinata tidak tega menolak permintaan orang lain? Apa karena dia lemah? Apa karena dia pemalu? Sasuke tidak tega melihat Hinata memikul beban seberat itu. Ada rasa iba dalam hati... Sejenak, sebuah pertanyaan menari-nari di benaknya; bolehkah aku menolongnya?

"Bolehkah aku menolongnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahu. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di koridor yang menatapnya heran.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta, dengarkan nyanyianku...**_

_**Nyanyian seorang pecinta yang menderita...**_

_**Menderita karena cinta...**_

_**Cinta yang membuatku gila...**_

_**...::...**_

"S-Sasuke...?" Hinata menatap Sasuke takut. "S-sedang apa disini?" tanyanya, lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sasuke benci ini, Hinata takut menatapnya! Ia sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak mungkin kau sendirian membersihkan kelas. Aku berniat membantumu. Boleh, 'kan?" Sasuke menawarkan bantuan. Dia siap menerima apapun jawabannya. Bahkan yang ketus sekali pun. Tapi ia yakin, Hinata tak mungkin berkata ketus kepada orang lain.

"T-tidak usah. A-aku bisa mengerjakannya s-sendiri. Kau pulang saja." tolak Hinata lembut.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi, 'Dia menolak? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia menolak tawaran bantuan dariku? Apa ada yang salah dariku?' batinnya.

"Kau yakin? Hinata..., eeeng... chan?" tanya Sasuke. Agaknya sedikit kaku memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _chan_.

"I-iya...," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Heran juga, Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hinata-chan'.

Sasuke tak menyerah begitu saja, "Kau tidak lelah? Bukankah pekerjaan akan menjadi ringan jika dikerjakan bersama? Jangan sungkan menerima bantuanku," bujuk Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, ini t-tugasku. Lagipula kau, 'kan, t-tidak ada tugas piket hari ini. Iya, 'kan?" Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke. Berusaha menghindar dari bantuan Sasuke. Bukannya sombong, tapi Hinata masih tahu diri. Tak mau ia ditolong orang, sedangkan pekerjaannya saja ringan. Itu menurutnya. Dan ada satu lagi alasan kenapa ia menolak, yaitu... karena orang yang ingin menolongnya adalah Sasuke.

_**...::...**_

_**Cinta,**_

_**Tidakkah engkau mengerti,**_

_**Betapa hancur hati ini,**_

_**Ketika engkau tak peduli...**_

_**Dapatkah engkau mengerti?**_

_**Tentang perasanku yang tak pernah rapuh...**_

_**Walau air mata jatuh,**_

_**Seiring berjalannya waktu...**_

_**Tolonglah, Cinta...**_

_**...::...**_

Sasuke mencoba bersabar. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Hinata menolak bantuannya bukan karena Sasuke egois pada semua orang dan peduli hanya pada Hinata. Bukankah itu bisa menimbulkan suatu kecurigaan? "Tidak apa, Hinata-chan. Sabtu kemarin aku belum piket. Jadi, kulanjutkan saja hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"T-tidak. Aku t-tahu kau b-bohong. Jadwal piketmu b-besok." jawab Hinata tetap pada keputusannya, tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi yang sedikit dingin.

Sasuke terkesiap. Sekali lagi, ia tak akan menyerah, "Kau... Apa kau tidak sudi menerima bantuanku?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, "Ya. S-sekarang... pergilah, p-pulang ke rumahmu yang m-megah itu!" ucap Hinata ketus.

Sasuke terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Hinata bisa berkata ketus, dan yang paling menusuk hatinya, Hinata tak sudi menerima bantuan darinya, "Hinata-chan..., kenapa kau...,"

"P-pergi!" usir Hinata, memotong perkataan Sasuke.

_**...::...**_

_**Nyanyianku kembali terdengar...**_

_**Hanya untukmu, sang pujaan hati...**_

_**Nyanyian yang kulantunkan dengan sepenuh hati...**_

_**Raga dan jiwa kukorbankan,**_

_**Hanya untukmu, Cinta...**_

_**...::...**_

"Teme?" suara panggilan itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berdua menoleh, melihat Naruto yang menatap mereka bingung. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, "Kenapa dari tadi tidak membantu?"

Sasuke dan Hinata tenggelam dalam diam, membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Sampai akhirnya Hinata merasa aura keganjilan, ia membuka mulut, "N-Naruto-kun? D-daritadi... Naruto-kun d-diluar? K-kenapa tidak m-masuk saja?" tanyanya pelan, sambil menunduk tentunya.

"Iya. Tapi..., aku..." jawab Naruto terbata.

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia berjalan melewati Naruto menuju pintu.

Naruto dan Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Hey, kau mau meninggalkannya sendirian? Di kelas? Membersihkan seisi ruangan?" ujar Naruto sambil berbalik dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke acuh. Ketika tahu kepedulian Naruto pada Hinata, hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Memang sudah tak ada harapan, ia harus menguburnya... Mengubur angan itu. Angan yang membuatnya jatuh ke jurang kekecewaan.

_**...::...**_

_**Namun sayang...,**_

_**Nyanyianku tak mampu kau dengar, Cinta...**_

_**Karena datangnya siang...**_

_**Melantunkan nyanyian yang lebih merdu**_

_**Dari angin malam...,**_

_**Diriku...**_

_**...::...**_

"Hhh... Baiklah, kau tunggu diluar. Aku membantu Hinata-chan. Kau mau, 'kan, Hinata-chan?"

"B-baiklah... T-tapi, S-Sasuke? Apa d-dia mau menunggu N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hah, tenang saja! Pasti dia menungguku. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Hehe!"

"Oh... Ya s-sudahlah!

"Hehehe! Woi, Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku, ya! Ayo, Hinata-chan, kita bersihkan!"

"I-iya...,"

"Kau jangan melakukan tugas yang berat. Biar aku yang mengatur meja. Kau menyapu saja, ya!"

"Ya, t-tentu. Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, tak masalah!"

Percakapan Naruto dan Hinata seakan meluncurkan beribu jarum yang menusuk hati lebih dalam. Sasuke berdiri kaku, tak mampu bergerak. Pikirannya kosong, terhapus oleh bayangan Hinata yang tak menatapnya sekilas pun. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki pelan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Mungkin menangis, mogok makan, atau... bunuh diri?

Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Hatinya dikuasai rasa cemburu. Pikirannya melayang jauh, sambil sesekali tertawa kecil, Sasuke menyesali kebodohannya. Buat apa hidup jika keinginan tak tercapai?

**Bersambung...**

**{A N A N D H}**

** A/N : Puisi ini dibuat menurut sudut pandang Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Hinata. Ya, Hinata adalah 'Cinta' yang dimaksud. Sasuke dibaratkan malam, karena rambutnya gelap *?* sedangkan Naruto diumpamakan siang, karena rambut juga. (Ini cuma penjelasan, kok! Kalau readers udah tahu, berarti kalian menyimak puisinya dengan seksama, ya! Thanks!)**

** Kayaknya hancur banget, ya? Maaf, deh! Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan review dari para readers... VT.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Poetry/Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Keterangan : **

_**aaaaaaaaa**_ **: puisi**

aaaaaaaaaa **: deskripsi**

"aaaaaaaa" **: ucapan langsung**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, puisinya aneh, membingungkan, tidak menyentuh... Kali ini agak pendek **

**..::Senandung Angin Malam::..**

By : Anandh

** Chapter 2**

**::::**

_**Malam kembali menjemputmu**_

_**Gelap hitam meninggalkan kelam magenta di langit**_

_**Angin kembali bernyanyi**_

_**Dingin yang menusuk mengkhianati kehangatan dunia**_

_**Rembulan kembali datang**_

_**Cahaya palsunya menggantikan mentari**_

**::::**

Awan mendung yang berarak di langit tidak menyurutkan semangat Sasuke. Sore ini ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Ke rumahnya. Hanya dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Tak ada payung, mantel, atau apapun. Juga tanpa hadiah bunga mawar, cincin, surat pernyataan cinta, atau yang lain. Hanya perasaan cinta yang tulus yang ia bawa. Untuk Hinata.

Tanpa kendaraan, hanya dengan berjalan kaki, ia menyusuri sepanjang jalan berkerikil, ditemani awan mendung yang mengiringi perjalanannya.

Udara dingin telah berubah menjadi angin kencang. Tak lama setelah itu, turunlah rintik gerimis yang membuat rambutnya basah. Sasuke tetap berjalan mantap. Dengan ini ia bisa membuktikan, bahwa ia rela berkorban apapun demi cintanya pada Hinata.

Kilat petir muncul. Gelegar yang memekakkan telinga terdengar menakutkan. Di jalanan yang sepi, di tengah rintik gerimis, di bawah langit yang gelap, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. Jika Hinata masih saja tidak menganggapnya, berarti dunia juga tidak menganggapnya lagi. Jika Hinata menolaknya, berarti dunia juga sudah menolaknya. Itu karena Hinata adalah dunia baginya.

**::::**

_**Cinta itu telah mengalir...**_

_**Menyusuri...**_

_**Setiap inci pembuluh darah...**_

_**Aku hanya sanggup diam dan membiarkan ini**_

_**Lemas, terjatuh, tersungkur... tak berdaya...**_

**::::**

Titik-titik gerimis semakin banyak, berubah menjadi hujan lebat dengan banyak butiran air yang menghujam tanah. Sasuke merasakan dingin yang sangat. Tapi justru itu yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Air hujan telah membasahi tubuhnya. Bibirnya membiru dan bergetar. Begitu juga dengan hatinya. Ia pesimis Hinata bakal mengusirnya. Tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apapun alasannya, ia harus bisa menemui Hinata dan membuktikan cintanya.

Rumah Hinata di depan mata. Mengepalkan tangannya, Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya ia memanggil Hinata atau diam di sini saja?

Dan keputusan yang Sasuke ambil adalah diam.

Ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa Hinata mempunyai "sinyal" akan kedatangannya. Hinata akan tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

**::::**

_**Semilir anginku selalu berusaha**_

_**Untuk menyapu memori Siang**_

_**Yang mendekam di hatimu**_

**::::**

Sepasang mata Sasuke menatap penuh harapan pada sebuah rumah di depannya. Ia mendongak dan memejamkan mata. Ia berharap, agar Hinata dapat merasakan kedatangannya.

Sasuke menunduk kembali. Kali ini ia berkeinginan, agar Hinata ke luar rumah sekadar untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini ia bermimpi, Hinata dapat menerima cintanya yang tulus tanpa paksaan apapun.

Cintanya hanya untuk Hinata.

Dengan bibir yang gemetaran, Sasuke berbisik. "Hinata, di sini, di bawah hujan deras yang mengguyur, aku menunggumu. Dengan cinta yang takkan kau temukan selain dari diriku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata... Kumohon, keluarlah..."

**::::**

_**Walau kau merasakan ini bagai udara yang kugunakan untuk bernapas**_

_**Udara itu lembut, memberikan hidup untuk kita, **_

_**meski ia tak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya**_

_**Begitulah cinta**_

**::::**

Di dalam, Hinata yang sedang membaca buku dikagetkan dengan gelegar petir yang keras. Ada perasaan tak enak dalam hatinya. Jendela kamar yang memberikan celah, dimanfaatkan angin untuk menyusup masuk dan mengganggu Hinata dengan dinginnya. Lapu kamar berkelap-kelip. 'Ada yang tidak beres,' batin Hinata. Tapi tetap pada tempatnya. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tapi gagal. Lampu kamar telah mati.

Hinata berusaha turun dari ranjang dan mencari Neji, kakaknya.

"Hinata...? Mati listrik, ya?"

Suara Neji mengagetkan Hinata. Dengan tergagap, Hinata menjawab, "i-iya..."

Neji muncul dengan sebatang lilin di tangannya. "Kayaknya tadi aku lihat seseorang di depan. Temanmu?" Neji heran.

Hinata hanya mengerutkan kening. "Aku coba lihat." Hinata mengulur langkah menuju ruang depan untuk menengok ke luar melalui jendela.

**::::**

_**Di sini aku, Cinta!**_

_**Tidakkah engkau lihat?**_

_**Aku yang selalu berusaha tuk melindungimu, **_

_**menyanjungmu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu!**_

**::::**

Betapa terkejutnya ia, setelah dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menunduk. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa matanya menjadi panas. Rasanya ia tak tega melihat Sasuke kehujanan begitu. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, ya?" Tiba-tiba Neji muncul di belakang Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

Hinata membuang muka.

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk? Kau tega membiarkannya kehujanan?" Neji mendekat pada Hinata sambil bertanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"S-Sas... Sasu..."

**::::**

_**Tapi aku hanyalah pecinta tak tahu diri**_

_**Hanya bermodalkan cinta,**_

_**aku menghampiri hatimu**_

_**Yang selalu terbelenggu oleh kain sutera Siang**_

**::::**

"Suruh dia masuk. Kasihan, kan?" Neji menyerahkan kunci pintu pada Hinata, dengan cara meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkan kunci itu pada genggaman adiknya. "Cepat sana! Aku mau mandi," kata Neji.

Hinata mempererat genggamannya pada kunci itu. Ada rasa ragu berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Terjadi perang antara 'iya' dan 'tidak'. Hinata melirik Neji, dan ternyata kakaknya itu sedang mengintipnya. Ia belum ke kamar mandi.

Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang pertama, 'iya'. Hinata pun membuka pintu perlahan.

**::::**

_**Dan aku percaya **_

_**Kau akan buka pintu hatimu**_

_**Kau bawa cintamu**_

_**Kau genggam erat**_

**::::**

Sasuke mendongak setelah didengarnya derit pintu yang terbuka, bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang mulai reda dan kini telah kembali menjadi titik-titik gerimis. Sorot mata Sasuke kembali bersinar. "Hinata...," Sasuke mendesah. Ia tersenyum samar.

Hinata menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke. Tapi demi melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyup, mau tak mau Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

"Sasuke...," gumam Hinata setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Pandangannya kosong menatap Sasuke. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

**::::**

_**Tapi bukan itu yang kau berikan padaku**_

_**Melainkan api gusar yang menghujam**_

_**Hatiku tertusuk**_

_**Kini angin malam semakin kencang bertiup**_

**::::**

Kini hujan telah benar-benar reda. Tak ada lagi bunyi tetes air hujan yang menghantam tanah. Tak ada lagi kilat petir yang menakutkan. Kini hanya ada keheningan, yang mengisi aura di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata, dengan lembut. Begitu pula Hinata, hanya saja, pandangannya kosong dan dingin. Dengan perasaan yang tak tentu, Sasuke balas melontarkan pertanyaan, "kau bahkan tak menyuruhku masuk?"

Hinata terhenyak, lalu menggeleng cepat. "B-bu... Bukan..."

"Kau bahkan tak manyambutku dengan ramah? Kau bahkan tak tersenyum padaku? Kau bahkan tak menatap mataku!"

**::::**

_**Angin bertiup semakin kencang dan kencang**_

_**Memporak-porandakan hatiku**_

_**Angin yang kau tiup dengan hawa kebencianmu**_

_**Pada Malam**_

**::::**

"Aku hanya..." Kata-kata Hinata terpotong. "Tapi, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Itu saja," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Hinata terkekeh. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan sebuah payung berwarna bordeaux-magenta yang ia genggam. "Kau sudah melihatku, kan?" ujar Hinata, "ini, siapa tahu hujan akan turun lagi. Lihat, awan di atas gelap sekali." Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan payung itu pada genggaman si Uchiha. "Hati-hati, ya!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mempererat genggaman, Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Perlahan, ia kendurkan genggamannya dan ia jatuhkan payung itu, dengan sengaja. "Aku bukan pengemis, Hinata! Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintaku!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu ketus. Hebatnya, ucapan Sasuke tadi terdengar bersamaan dengan gelegar petir yang keras. Hujan turun lagi. Bermula dari titik gerimis, berubah menjadi lebat dan deras.

Setelah itu, Hinata melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah amplop. Sasuke meremasnya, lalu membuang benda itu dengan wajah masih menatap Hinata. Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menembus hujan.

**.**

**||| To be continued... |||**

** Ini dia chapter 2. Maaf (sangat) telat updated. Banyak alasan yang membuat fict ini terlantar dan terabaikan, salah satunya karena minggu lalu Anandh UTS, jadi waktu lebih banyak digunakan buat belajar. Lagipula Anandh agak sukar membuat puisinya. Maklum, bukan anak klub sastra, apalagi poetry. Sekali lagi maaf, ya...**

**Special thx to :**

Night-senpai

Schokolade Ist Mich

Upe-senpai

Sabaku no Ligara

Chai Mol

** Thanks 4 reading.**

** Review? **


End file.
